<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Embroidery: Корабли by fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire), Mitlaure</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733215">Embroidery: Корабли</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020'>fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure'>Mitlaure</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embroidery, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Handmade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:35:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitlaure/pseuds/Mitlaure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Как офицеру коротать время на службе? </p><p>А сюжеты? Что вижу, о том и пою.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020, Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 3 - Челлендж, Level 3: Челлендж 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Embroidery: Корабли</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Материалы - нитки мулине трех цветов, черная канва</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/JH73OLU.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/T2Ojhzb.jpg">
    
  </a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/1rSduzt.jpg"></a>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This work is part of an ongoing challenge.<br/>Author will be revealed on 16 of August.<br/>Reposting of images anywhere is strictly forbidden!<br/>------------------------<br/>Эта работа выложена анонимно в рамках текущей Фандомной Битвы.<br/>Автор будет раскрыт 16 августа 2020.<br/>Репост работ строжайше запрещен!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>